Uncle Marvel
Herman Dudley is the great uncle of Darla Dudley. After the Injustice War, Herman returns to Fawcett City to foster Darla, but is attacked by Black Adam when Adam begins his attempt to kill the Marvels. After being held hostage in the Rock of Eternity, they are rescued by Mamaragan, who sacrifices himself. Using what's left of his power, Darla decides to share her power with Herman, granting him her godly powers. After the defeat of Adam, Herman becomes the official seventh member of the Marvels, and a father figure of group, taking on the name Uncle Marvel. Unlike the other members of the Marvels, who become adult versions of themselves, Herman becomes a younger version of himself by saying the word Shazam! Background Early Life Herman was born and raised in Fawcett City, Wisconsin, in the month of December. Growing up with his birthday in Christmas, he would always have a charming, warm, friendly personality. His brother eventually had a few children of his own (including Darla's father), but being a more cynical man than Herman, his brother tried keeping him at arms length so his own children wouldn't grow up with what he thought was blind joy and hope. Herman and his brother would eventually have a falling out, and Herman left the city, moving to Milwaukee. Returning to Fawcett City After hearing that Darla's class had been involved in an attack at the Fawcett City History Museum, Herman moved back to Fawcett City, trying his best to convince Darla's foster parents Victor and Rosa that he could protect her Attacked by Black Adam Becoming Uncle Marvel Trained by Darla Still getting used to his powers, Herman gladly accepted Darla's help. Injustice War Blackest Night Event Infinite Crisis Powers and Abilities Divine Empowerment: Herman was granted the ability to transform into the avatar of the wizard by saying the word "Shazam", which summons a bolt of lightning from the sky and imbues him with superhuman wisdom, strength, stamina, power, courage, and speed. As Uncle Marvel, Billy has many other powers and abilities, which surpass the capabilities of humans, and most other metahumans. *'Genius-Level Intellect': With Darla's help, Herman began using his inhuman intellect to quickly master his other powers. **Also, while Facing Sivana and the Sins at the Fawcett History Museum, he discovered how to share his power with his foster siblings, creating the Marvels, and afterwards broke the staff to stop Sivana from merging fully with Greed. Following this, he used this wisdom to learn to use his magic abilities fully, being able to teleport between the real world and the Rock of Eternity. *'Superhuman Strength': As Captain Marvel, Billy has incredible superhuman strength, able to easily carry and lift objects as heavy as trucks, busses and even military tanks single-handedly, and send people flying with a flick of his finger. While discovering what powers he had and attempting to fly for the first time, Billy was able to jump over a hundred feet into the air before falling into Fawcett City Bay. *His strength was further exhibited when he shared his powers among his foster siblings, with Pedro (as Captain Green) being able to hold part of the Fawcett City Museum together with near-ease, allowing the surviving McKeon Group members to escape. *'Nigh-Invulnerability': As Captain Marvel, Billy's body is virtually invulnerable to most forms of physical harm. While facing the muggers who robbed Mr. T, he was shown to be impervious to bullets as well as knives. During his fight with Sivana, he was able to withstand being thrown through walls, floors and stone statues. **'Superhuman Stamina': Along with his divine strength, Billy appears to not grow tired despite running incredibly fast and flying through the air. He was also able to take multiple hits from Dr. Sivana, David Tanand continue fighting without needing to rest. However, Billy was visibly strained physically from these encounters. *'Superhuman Speed': Captain Marvel is able to move at speeds only perceptible to humans as yellow streaks of light **'Superhuman Reflexes': Due to his super speed, Captain Marvel is able to dodge attacks and move around different objects with ease. *'Flight': As Captain Marvel, Billy is able to fly. He's able to fly at great speeds, on the same par as Supermanhimself. *'Magic': After being chosen as Mamaragan's new champion, Billy discovered he also shared the wizards magical abilities. **'Electricity Manipulation': As the champion of Mamaragan, one of Captain Marvel's main abilities is being able to generate and project electricity. **'Teleportation:' As the Champion of the Wizard Shazam, Shazam can exit the Rock of Eternity by mentally concentrating on another location of his choice. This way, Shazam was able to teleport himself and his foster siblings from the Rock into a Philadelphia strip club. Weaknesses *'Human Form': In his human form, Billy is a mere mortal and has the same weaknesses as a normal human. *'Speech Impediment': Billy can only access his powers if he says the word 'Shazam' which can also turn him back to his human form. If he is prevented from speaking while in his human form his powers remain dormant. Relationships Family * Darla Dudley/Miss Lightning - Great niece and Tutor * The Marvels - Foster Family ** Billy Batson/Captain Marvel ** Mary Bromfield/Mary Marvel ** Freddy Freeman/Lieutenant Marvel ** Eugene Choi/Captain Voltage ** Pedro Peña/Captain Green Allies * Victor Vasquez - Friend * Rosa Vasquez - Friend * Mamaragan/The Wizard - Saviour † * Justice League * The Outsiders * Hero High ** Jim Fields/Awol ** Chris Hensel/Captain California Enemies * Injustice League * Teth-Adam/Black Adam - Attempted killer Trivia Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Fawcett City Residents Category:Heroes Category:Captain Marvel: Family of Adam Characters Category:Justice League: World's Finest – Part 2 Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Casted Characters